Beautiful Boy
by narugirl2003
Summary: Emma just gave birth to a baby boy, and Will is over the moon at being a father. It is their first night with baby Daniel Finn and he's not going to sleep without a fight. Will lets Emma go to bed while he puts his fussy little boy to sleep.


Glee  
Beautiful Boy

**Summary: Emma just gave birth to a baby boy, and Will is over the moon at being a father. It is their first night with baby Daniel Finn and he's not going to sleep without a fight. Will lets Emma go to bed while he puts his fussy little boy to sleep.**

Author's Note: After watching this latest Glee episode, I was so happy that Will is finally a daddy! I had to do a song fiction with Will and his new little bundle of joy. Here it is. Hope you fellow Gleeks like it. :)**  
*****************************************************************************

After Emma fed baby Daniel, he was not going to sleep. He cried so loudly that Will rolled out of bed to go check on the two of them. Will walked into the baby's room only to see Emma rocking the baby only for him to cry some more.

"Emma, let me try."

"Oh no no, Will, I got it!"

"Babe, listen, you're exhausted. Go to bed. Let me try to put him to sleep."

Emma gently handed the baby over to Will, "Thank you," and kissed her husband.

Will started to bounce with him, "Sh…it's alright. Don't cry."

He stopped bouncing and started talking to his son, "Do you know that your middle name is after a former student of mine? His name was Finn Hudson. He loved to sing. He was daddy's friend. Daddy loves to sing, too. Do you want to hear daddy sing?"

Little Daniel made a noise that sounded a lot to Will as a sign to go ahead and sing.

Will took a deep breath, "_Close your eyes, have no fear, the monster's gone. He's on the run and your daddy's here__._"

He walked toward the rocker, "_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy_."

Will gently sat down in the rocker with a crying baby, "_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy._"

He started to rock, and continued on, "_Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer, every day in every way, it's getting better and better._"

Little Daniel stopped crying and was now smiling at his daddy. Will kissed his son, and smiled, "_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy._"

Emma slowly walked to the doorway, and watched as Will interacted with his sleepy little boy. She smiled as he rocked and sang that beautiful lullaby from his heart.

Will ran his finger on Daniel's hand, and Daniel wrapped his tiny fingers around his daddy's finger.

Will closed his eyes, "_Out on the ocean sailing away, I can hardly wait to see you come of age_."

He opened his eyes and laughed at his little boy fighting to keep his eyes open a second longer, "_But I guess, we'll both just have to be patient. 'Cause it's a long way to go, a hard row to hoe.  
Yes, it's a long way to go but in the meantime…_"

Emma walked into the room, and chimed in before Will could, "_Before you cross the street, take my hand. Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans_."

Will took Emma's hand, kissed it, and they both looked down at their son who was now sleeping soundly in his daddy's arms.

Will and Emma continued on, "_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy._"

Will got up and slowly walked toward the crib. They continued, "_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy._"

While placing their son in the crib, they harmonized, "_Before you go to sleep, say a little prayer. Every day in every way, it's getting better and better._"

Will side embraced Emma, kissed her on the cheek, and rested his head on hers. They continued to harmonize, "_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy. Darling, darling, darling, darling Daniel. Good night, Daniel Finn. See you in the morning right again._"

"Thank you."

Will turned to Emma and said, "No, thank you for loving me and bringing this adorable little boy that is our son into this world. I love you so much!"

They gave each other a tender kiss, and Emma led him out the nursery into their bedroom where they crashed for the rest of the night.


End file.
